Pokemon ORAS: Littleroot Town
by GenerationJhoto
Summary: A boy is on the move to Littleroot town and is prepared to start his new journey to become a Pokemon master! Find out what happens in Chapter 1 of this ongoing story.


**_(( A.N:Hello there everyone! My name is Generation Jhoto, and I just recently started to replay the generation 3 remakes. Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. These have always been one of my favorite games, and so for this playthrough of it I thought I'd also write my adventure out for you all. Of course most of this Fanfiction will take place through the eyes of Brendan, our main antagonist, and we will see the trials he faces as a Pokemon Trainer. Now without further ado here is Chapter one! Littleroot Town!))_**

 **Littleroot Town**

"Oh! Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!" A loud anonymous voice echoed out through the hollow moving van. A boy, who looks to be about the age of ten, groggily rubs his eyes and lets out a loud yawn. Seems he was just woken from a nap.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Birch," The voice sounded off loudly as if declaring its entrance into the dark dank truck. The boy's eyes seemed to light up like glimmering stars in the late night. He fumbled with a device in his hands as he straightened his posture, trying to look as presentable as possible. Now that the boy was awake it was clear to him who this man was. It was none other than the infamous Pokemon professor of the Hoen region! The man on the device chuckled deeply, as he winked to the boy behind the screen.

"But of course everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor." He said matter of factly, reaching down to his waist and pulling out a rounded ball. With a click of a button a creature lunged out of the ball and bounced down next to the professor, it's blue tail acting as a landing pad for it's entrance.

"And this is what we call, a Pokemon." Birch smiled warmly as he gestured over towards the Pokemon next to him. The boy nearly threw the device in the air as he tried to contain his excitement. Of course he knew what a Pokemon was! How could he not? He's always dreamed of this moment! Finally being able to move to Littleroot Town in suit of his father, and at least being able to get his first Pokemon! He couldn't help but bounce up and down in his seat as he now clutched the device that was speaking to him.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon." The boy raised a hand to cover his eyes as a bright flash of white light came from the screen and illuminated the dark truck. Stacks upon stacks of packaged boxes could be seen behind him. The young boy returned his eyes to the video device as his mouth nearly dropped in awe. A camera was panning around different environments and Pokemon as Birch continued to lecture.

"We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out!"

A picture popped up on the screen as the boy let out an audible. "Woah." His eyes sparkled with awe as he crammed his face as close as he could to the screen in order to look at the picture. It was a picture of a Pokemon battle! Birch chuckled from behind the screen as he saw the boy was enthralled by his speech.

"Sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me!" The Pokemon Professor spoke as he gestured a digitized hand towards the boy. "What about you?" He asked as he chuckled deeply and scratched the back of his head. "Are you a boy, or are you a girl?" The man asked as he tapped his chin in thought.

The boy pouted as he shouted down to the screen. "I'm a boy of course! What do I look like?" He huffed out a breath of hot air as he watched the Professor laugh. What was so funny?

"I see then! Very well boy! Will you give me your name?" He questioned, placing a hand on his hip as he awaited the boys answer.

The boy stood up straight as he got ready to introduce himself. He spoke out firmly, and almost gentleman like as he smiled with childish glee. "I'm Brendan! It's nice to meet you Professor!"

The Professor smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? You're THAT Brendan. The one that's moving to Littleroot Town where I live?"

Suddenly the boy was launched from his seat on a box, and his device went skidding forwards on the truck bed. He let out an "Ow!" As he rubbed his head and opened his eyes to look towards the light that was seeping in through the crack of the truck doors. His mouth hung open as he got up slowly and opened the doors, leaving his device in the truck as he jumped into the awaiting world!

As he stepped out of the back of the truck he was instantly struck with a blinding light. His eyes having just adjusted to the darkness he jumped out of, but after he gained his vision back he grew a gigantic smile as his eyes gazed over the landscape around him.


End file.
